Guilty Pleasure
by Electra Minos
Summary: After a long day all Austria wants to do is sleep. Unfortunatly... someone else has other ideas.  PrussiaXAustria LEMON Enjoy!


Austria was exhausted after a long days work. He stumbled back to his house and fumbled with the front door key, finding it he clicked it open. Pushing the heavy door open, he stumbled through it into the dark corridor of his home, not noticing the dark shadowed figure who slipped in before the door clunked shut. Austria dumping his case on the side stumbled up the stairs, his heavy tired footsteps masking the soft ones that followed him. Turning he found the door to his bathroom. Pushing that open he stepped inside. Running some water into the sink, he took off his glasses an put them gently on the side. Looking up at his refection, anyone could tell he was tired. The days work had stressed him out and it seemed to be taking it's toll. As the water splashed into the basin Austria took a deep breath to relax himself. The noise of the running water hid the quiet chuckle as the figure crept along the hall and into the pianist bedroom. After splashing some of the cool water on his face Austria turned and reached for a towel. After drying his face he picked up his glasses and carried them as he retired to his room for the night. The figure had just pulled closed the wardrobe doors as he turned the handle. Austria walked into the room and cast his coat down on the side, placed his glasses down on the bedside cabinet and collapsed on the bed not bothering to get changed or pull the covers over himself. As he felt the softness of his pillow and the gentleness of the sheets beneath him, he felt his whole body relax. He was so tired he didn't notice the wardrobe creak open, nor the red eyes that looked over him. Austria slowly closed his eyes, deciding he was too tired to move. He missed the leather boot softly lowered to the floor followed by another. As the man stepped out of the wardrobe, his black uniform hiding him in the shadows. His white hair was caught by the moonlight. His red eyes locked on his dozing prey as he slowly moved towards him. Prussia looked down on Austria, a smirk crossed his face as he tightened his grip on the riding crop he had held in his left hand. Gently lowering it and placing it down next to the sleeping Austrian. He squatted down and leant towards his ear.

"We are going to have some... undisturbed fun tonight." He whispered. Austria's eyes shot open as he heard Prussia's unmistakable voice. Quickly turning he meets Prussia's red eyes.

"Prussia! What are you doing here!" Austria shouted, startled by his sudden entrance. Prussia just grinned, laying one hand on Austria's shoulder, he pushed him down on the bed as he climbed on top of him. Austria is now fully awake and pushed Prussia off.

"You won't be getting anything from me tonight!" Austria said defiantly of Prussia's

actions.

"We'll see about that." his voice dropping to a darker tone. "I always get what I want." Austria quickly moved to get up and out of Prussia's reach. But Prussia was faster, catching Austria pulled him back. Austria tried to free himself, but he is too tired to escape his prussian captor. "I hope you're willing to co-operate tonight. I don't want things to get... nasty again." Austria looked up at Prussia. Prussia's mouth his face twisted into a dark smirk.

"What did you bring this time?" Austria's voice low, not wishing to fight any more. He knew he wasn't going to win this struggle. He also wanted it over quickly so he could get some

picked up the riding crop, he pressed the end under Austria's chin forcing Austria to meet his eyes.

"Just my old friend ...and some cold hard steel." Austria paled as Prussia climbed above him, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket dangling them above his prisoner.

"Please no..." Austria's voice was full of terror. "No...no...no...please no."

"Oh yes..." He leered down." Prussia smirks as Austria struggled against him. Leaning over his prey, he clicks one cuff around the trembling pianists wrist.

"Please Prussia... not again. Hungary will know you've been here." Austria begged, Prussia leant forwards to whisper.

"I want her to know you're mine. And you always will be mine." Prussia clicked the other cuff round Austria's free wrist. Moving back he looked down at Austria, now unable to use his hands. "I like it when you look... helpless"

"What are you going to do?" Austria's voice was trembling.

"Let's just say... you won't be working tomorrow." Prussia licked his lips as he looked down at the Austrian. He positioned himself and pressed against a growing bulge in Austria's trousers. Austria quickly bit his lip, muffling what would of been a definite moan. Prussia bit down on the finger of one of his glove, pulling if off as he watches Austria squirm beneath him. Tossing the glove away, he stroked Austria's cheek. Austria shut his eyes tight, trying to control his reactions. Prussia smirked as his fingers moved up Austria's warm cheek, up to his hair, wrapping around the curl in his hair. Austria felt his body relax as Prussia gentle ran his finger up and down the curl. Prussia leant forwards, whispering in Austria's ear. "You enjoy this don't you." Prussia starts to rock on Austria, feeling him hardening. "You just won't admit it." Austria let out a lustful moan as Prussia rocked harder against him. "You have a pride issue. You know that don't you." Prussia said darkly, picking up the whip and cracked it against Austria's leg. Austria cried out in pain and lust. Prussia prepared to strike again. "Do you want me to continue?" Austria looked up at Prussia, trying to pull free of his cuffs. Prussia looks down in amusement at the struggling musician. He cracks the whip against Austria's leg again. "I want to hear you say it. What am I to you?" He shouted. Austria turned away from him. Prussia not being robbed of this moment grabbed Austria's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "We have known each other for years now. What am I to you?" He cracks the whip again. Austria gritted his teeth but his mouth was forced open as Prussia forced himself inside. Austria whimpered Prussia's tongue dominates his own. He lets out a lustful gasps and moans. Prussia cracks the whip again. Austria cried out again. "What am I to you?" Prussia almost screamed at him lustfully.

"You're my guilty pleasure!" Austria shouted in reply. Prussia sat up on him, smirking at Austria's confession.

"And what pleasure you are gonna have tonight." Prussia's face darkened. Finally he got what he wanted, but now it was time to have his fun. Moving his hands away from Austria's face, he swiftly undid Austria's shirt. Prussia shuffled backwards as he undid the front of Austria's trousers, Austria gasping and panting as he felt Prussia brush against his member. Sliding down his trousers and threw them to the side, he moved on to undo Austria's boxers and pulls them down revealing very hard member of his prey. "Looks like someone's going to be very guilty in the morning." Prussia moved his head down and licked the length of Austria's member. Austria threw his head back as cries of pleasure escaped him. Prussia moved his tongue up and down his member, taking it into his mouth and pushing Austria to bursting point.

"Prussia...Ahhh... I'm going to...cum...Ahh"

"You're not going to so soon." Prussia griped the base of Austria's member, preventing him cumming.

"Prussia... please..."

"I'm not done with you yet." Prussia's voice becoming darker and more lustful.

"But..." Austria found it hard to speak. "It's so painful..." Prussia just chuckled as he gripped Austria's throbbing member.

"I know it does. And it's going to hurt for a while longer."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You should know by now." Prussia flipped Austria over so he's now lying on his stomach. Prussia moved behind Austria, pressing his hardened member against his entrance.

Austria moaned shamefully as he felt Prussia behind him. His lust hitting overtime as he feels Prussia teasing him. Prussia licked his fingers before entering Austria. Austria cried out as he felt Prussia's fingers penetrate him, stretching him in preparation for something bigger. Austria moaned louder, arching his back as he feels Prussia reach deeper inside him, Prussia searches for that special spot. Austria's member begging for release in his hand.

"You need to relax... or this will hurt more!"

"Just please let me cum!" Austria begged, he couldn't take much more of this. Prussia hits that special spot Austria lets out a moan and relaxes as Prussia presses again causing Austria to twist on his finger.

"Heh..." He penetrates with a second finger, stretching Austria even more. "You have always liked this." Austria cried out again. Prussia moves his now very hard member to Austria's entrance. Prussia took some deep breath to control himself, he didn't want to go too early. Not after all this building up. Prussia looked down and pressed his member into Austria, very slowly. Austria felt Prussia's member, long and hard, press deep inside of him, Austria lets a moan escape from his mouth. Prussia moves himself out and thrusts slowly back in again.

"Prussia... stop...torturing me..."

"I'll pick up the pace then." He thrust in and out picking up speed. Austria panted and gasped as Prussia moves in and out of him, his member reaching that special spot causing him to moan louder. "You enjoy this... so much..." He thrust deeper inside of him.

"Let...me...cum... please!"

"Beg for it. Beg your master..."

"Please Prussia... let..."

"Please master..." Prussia thrust harder.

"Please...master... let me cum..."

"You remember that... slave..." Prussia released inside of Austria and letting go of Austria's member allowing him to cum all over the sheets beneath them. Prussia grinned as Austria collapsed beneath him. Prussia rolled the exhausted Austrian over to his back. Prussia looked down at him grinning. Prussia admired Austria's bare chest and the fresh cum. He dropped down and licks up Austria's stomach. Austria tenses as Prussia's tongue runs up his stomach. Austria tasted so good. Soon Prussia drew level with him. His red eyes looking down on him. "You taste as sweet as ever... slave." Prussia moves a hand round to his own member and collected some of the cum on his fingers. "Open your mouth for your master." Austria opened his mouth slowly, Prussia slips his fingers into his mouth, Austria licked the cum off his fingers, Prussia smiles watching him. Feeling Austria's tongue round his fingers "Good boy." Prussia pulled his fingers out of Austria's mouth. He got up and climbed off the bed. Austria tried to pull himself to sitting.

"You forgetting something?" Austria shouted. Prussia looked back and grinned. "You can't leave me like this." Austria tugged at handcuffs.

"Yeah... you're right." He walked back and picks up the whip he left next to Austria's bed.

"Prussia!"

"Sorry... I know Hungary won't be returning until the weekend. So for the next few days..." He pulled Austria's collar so he's face to face. "I'm your master." Austria pales as Prussia steals another kiss from him. "I'll let you rest for now. I'll be downstairs on the sofa when you are ready for round two. Shout." Prussia climbed off the bed and headed for the door, leaving Austria to drift off to sleep as exhaustion hit him in full force. He slept deeply that night, completely forgetting the cold steel that held his hands and his sadistic master waiting for him in the morning.

Fin!


End file.
